Sweet Dreams are made of these
by tatzecom
Summary: Misaki is laying in her bed, dreaming of Takumi, when suddenly...
1. Hit

**Sweet Dreams are made of these**

Chaps, this is the first chapter of my new Story "It was only just a dream" which you already knew since you can read… Yeah… So, umm, sit back, relax and enjoy.

Disclaimer for all the lawyers and stuff like that out there:

I don't own Maid-Sama or Misaki or Takumi or whoever I am bringing into this story. I own just my own content!

Our favourite raven haired girl, codename Misaki Ayuzawa was walking upstairs. It was late at night, she was sleepy as fuck and just wanted to crawl into her skin, sorry, her bed and sleep like a stone.

She changed her clothes, got rid of that black bra she was wearing under her shirt and the matching black panties. She puts her grey, way to large Shirt and her black, also way to large pants on in which she usually sleeps.

As she was laying down, she had to think of her secret crush: Takumi Usui. She imagined how it would feel like, if he was lying beside her, spooning her. She was so comfy in her bed and was about to drift slowly off to dreamland, as she was send back to reallife by a noise.

Her doorbell was ringin.

 _*riiiiing*_

'Wait, what?' She thought to herself.

 _*riiiiing*_

'Who on earth rings my doorbell at 10pm?'

She stumbled out of bed and kind of rushed downstairs. She pulled the door with such a force open, some think the door was vaporised.

"WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE; KNOcking on my .ooooooooooo..rr."

If you want to know the facial expression of Misaki the moment she recognises the person standing in front of her:

O.O - That's it. That's the exact expression

"Tak. Tak. Takumi! What… What… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

The blond haired guy, covered in a dark green hoodie, grey pants and red Sneakers, chuckles as he sees right through her angry-face facade. He decides to play along with her.

"Woah woah, Misaki, calm down. Its not like I am a stranger to you-"

"Alien"

"What?"

"You got that, alien!"

"Anyhows, I wouldn't have ringed your doorbell if I didn't want anything from you. So, here is the problem: As you might know, I live on literally on the other side of the city, there are no busses travelling anymore and I need a place to sleep over. Would you be alright if I sleep at your place so I don't have to make the sidewalk comfy?"

"Ummm, sure, come in, but I have neither a couch nor a guest room…"

"How bad" He chuckles suggestively.

"Ahh, shut up you pervert" She groans as she pushes him inside, directing him upstairs into her sleeping room.

"Well, if you have a blanket, the floor will do it."

"No, no… Ok, I will say this only once and for all, and don't think I am one of those girls, but as long as you keep your hands at yourself, you can sleep in my bed with me."

"Thank you Misaki, I owe you one" He chuckles.

 _Later that evening_

Misaki and Takumi were lying in bed, Misaki facing the room and Takumi right behind her. She could feel the warmth of him, she could smell that smelly smell of him, his own personal top notch scent and she could feel his breath in her neck.

"Erm, Takumi? Are you awake?" She asks quietly, hoping he wouldn't answer immediately after the sentence left her lips.

"No." He answers plainly.

"Oh, ok then, wait what, ahh, idiot. Anyways, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. Did you changed your mind about-"

"No, well, yes, but not really, so kind of."

'Ok, you can do this, just ask, the worst thing that could happen is he saying no.'

"Canyouhugmeplease?" Her face turned so red, she felt like it would melt right of.

He didn't answer.

He still didn't answer.

He still hasn't answered her question after three seconds.

'Shit, I fucked up'

Misaki was surprised as she felt her side getting a little bit lifted up as one of his arms makes his way beneath her. The other arm was going around her waist from above. She felt her heart skip a beat and her breathing intensifies as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Of course I can" He said, stepping up the game by giving her a small kiss on her neck.

"Good night, you alien" She chuckles. She was so comfy in his arms, his body warming her to the fullest, his scent driving her senses insane, his breath now tingling her a little bit at her neck.

She felt herself drifting off to dreamland, falling asleep in his arms. She didn't wanted to end this sensation, she wanted to enjoy the fullest of the moment. But suddenly, she was disturbed by a strange noise.

Her doorbell was ringin.

So, chaps, that's it, that's the first chapter of my new fluffy story "Sweet Dreams are made of these". Stay tuned for chapter two and have a nice day!


	2. by

**Sweet Dreams are made of these**

Hey guys, tatzecoms back at it again. Guys, 1000+ views on the DLC of Secluded lovers, you are awesome! 500+ on this one, are you insane? THANK YOU!

And yeah, heres chapter 2, sit back, relax, grab a coffee and enjoy the show! Oh, before I forget it, this chapter doesn't contain lime/lemon, but I think the next one will *smirks* ;)

 _Blast from the past_

She felt herself drifting off to dreamland, falling asleep in his arms. She didn't wanted to end this sensation, she wanted to enjoy the fullest of the moment. But suddenly, she was disturbed by a strange noise.

Her doorbell was ringin.

Misakis eyes flashed open as she heard the high pitched alarming sound of the bell reached her ear, shattering her dreams into a million pieces.

As she got up, she looked at the clock. 00:56 am in the frickin morning. She realizes she would never get a chance to continue the dream, never get a chance to smell his smelly smell, to feel is warmth and the safety of his thin yet muscular defined arms.

She threw the blanket back on the bed and was hit with a sudden frozen feeling.

'Aaah, why does it have to be like this. Who the fuck rings on my door at one in the morning? Just like in the dream."

Deep down in her, she wanted to go down, open the door and Takumi would stand outside. She wanted it to happen so bad.

But as she walked downstairs, she realized how much she thought of him, of his scent, his face, sometimes his dick. She had to grin a little bit as she imagined how big it would be. She banned the thought from her head and she got ahead and opened the door.

Guess who was standing in front of her, kinda speechless because of her outfit: It was her dad.

Just kidding, it was Takumi ^-^

"Hey, haha, well, this is a funny story you know" he smirks at her.

"Wh-… What are you doing here?"

"I thought I messaged you… Anyhows, may I come in?"

"yeah, yes sure! Come in" she stepped aside and indicated him to come in.

"So, now comes the funny part" he said while he was stepping inside and looking around the entrance, scanning almost every millimeter, "I have a little problem. Now, I know we are in one of japans biggest cities, I know, there should be busses travelling 24/7. But, as you might heard, the bus drivers are protesting for better wages... So, I thought I could sleep with you thonight!"

Misaki was speechless, but soon as she notices how red she was becoming, she quickly thought to herself about the opportunities she could have. But she wasn't one of those girls, she said to herself.

"Why would you do that? Cant you just rent a hotel or something?"

"No money"

"Sleep by another friend"

"No friends"

"Call your parents to pick you up"

"Cant, my parents are in the UK"

"But you cant sleep at my place!" She declared.

"Oh, thank you, too ni- what? Did you just-"

"Ok, maybe I was a little harsh! But you cant just come in here and sleep at my place! Wait, what is that?"

*Both of them look outside. A bus slowly passes the window.*

"Ha ha haha"

"TAKUMI! You idiot! What do you really want?"

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

*Hang on, there is something*

*silence*

"You"

His words hit her rock-hard in her face.

'Did that guy just said, he wants me? The girl known as boy-hating and impulsive explosive?'

"What was that? I just understood, that you-"

"You heard right Misaki" He said that with his creamy voice while smiling lightly at me.

"Everytime you smile, my heart skips a beat, because its just such a rare occurance. Everytime you shout at me, I internally close my eyes and suck in every one of your words, saving it in my head for forever. Everytime you sit there, quietly, thinking about how to manage all the stuff you have to do, I just look at you, scanning you and sucking in every detail of your beautiful body."

She was not only speechless, She was empty. Everyone of her thoughts, everything in here head was wiped away with his voice, his manifestation.

"Are you for real? Or do you just want to sleep here?"

"I don't want to sleep here. I want to sleep by your side, hug you tight and never ever let you go!"

Then her sight blurred, she couldn't hear anything and felt myself falling towards the ground, if it wasn't for his strong arms, catching her.

A few moments later, her eyes opened a little bit and she saw him carrying her upstairs towards her sleeping room.

"You are awake again, good to see. Don't you worry, I will lay you in your bed and get you something to drink" he smirks at her.

"un un un" was all she was able to get out of the sentence 'thank you'.

So folks, this is the second chapter of "Sweet dreams are made of these" and holy sh*t was that exhausting. It took three days to write this since I lost all my inspiration. Idk why, texting people probably…

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks to lazyArrowBee, Takumisa fan, Emily, Padfoot Starfyre, star, KKCGg180 and one guest for the kind reviews, I really loved to read them :D


	3. sudden

**Sweet Dreams are made of these – Chapter 3**

Hey guys, its me again, this time with this sweet little chapter ^^ Now, still not really lemon in this chapter, thought I would go ahead and let em have "fun" now but I will wait till the next chapter for them ^^

Anyways, sit back, relax, grab your cup of coffee and enjoy this chapter :D

 _Blast from the past_

 _"_ _You are awake again, good to see. Don't you worry, I will lay you in your bed and get you something to drink" he smirks at her._

 _"_ _un un un" was all she was able to get out of the sentence 'thank you'._

Takumi carried her all the way up into her bedroom before he slowly let her down into her sheets. Afterwards, he walked out of the room to get a glass of water for her.

"Takumi, where are you going"

"Just picking up a glass of water for my fainting angel" he smirks back at her.

"Don't say such cheesy things" she groans at him. Internally, she liked it to be called his 'angel'. She often imagined the names he would call her if they were in a relationship, but 'angel' never crossed her mind.

"Here we go" he said and thus snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you" she simply replied and attempted to grab the glass of water.

"Nah ah ah! I don't think you are in the condition to do this. Let me help you!"

"Are you-? You are going to feed me"

"I am going to feed you" he grinned back at her and placed the glass at her lips.

"Open up please" he told her and tilted the glass ever so slightly that none of the water spilled on her but she was also able to drink.

After two nips, she signalled him to stop and so did he.

"Why are you doing this? This is so cheesy!" she asked him, but she could already imagine the answer.

"Because of you!"

"Because of me?"

"Because of you!"

Misaki was about to protest, but Takumi silenced her with his lips. He eyes flashed open, but soon she gave in and closed her eyes. She was a little bit surprised as Takumi softly asks for entrance by pushing his tongue against her lower lip. Intentionally, she opened and began to fight her tongue against his.

But soon, she was missing something. Something deep inside her. She didn't knew what it was until she realized it. It was something, no human and no animal could live without. Something, everybody need to have. Oxygen. She tapped against his arm to signal him she needed to breath.

He pulls away and let her catch breath.

"How?" she asks during pants.

"How what?"

"How does it come you aren't even out of breath?" she asks in disbelief.

He didn't answer her, he just continued to kiss her. This time, she replied the kiss happily.

"Wait a second, m'lady, I will change my clothes real quick."

With those words he stood up and slid right out of his hoodie.

"Would you mind if I take those off too?" He says while pointing directly and unequivocally at his trousers.

"You would do it even if I say you shouldn't, wouldn't you?" she asks while pulling her eyebrows up.

"No, If you wouldn't want me to, then I would leave them on… But they could probably interfere with later activities" he winks back at her, suggestively smirking.

"Gosh, you are such a pervert… But you know what? Go ahead, take em off." She pouts.

Soon after, he crawled under the blanket and laid right beside her. She could feel his comforting warmth as he turned over to face her. She saw how he scanned her from tip to toe, while resting shortly at the point where her rather small boobs are.

"Hey, my eyes are up here!" she glared at him.

"I know." He winks back naughtily.

"Anyways, you better sleep now otherwise I could change my mind and kick you out, pervert!" She pouts back and turned her back at him.

"If you want to, I will comply." He answers calmly. But of course he didn't comply, he just grabbed her by her waist and pulled her tight onto him. The moment she realized what he was doing, her face turned into some sort of tomato-red, with a bit of wine-red, but not too much, just a little bit.

"Hey, let go of me" she pouts as she struggles to get his hand off of her and free herself.

"Why? I like it this way more"

"Why? Because I want to sleep! And I don't want to sleep in your arms you ALIEN!" she glares at him."

"Fine, I will let go. But, you have to give me a kiss!"

"What? NO!"

"Well, then sleep tight darling" he says while pulling he even tighter to him.

"Ouh! Ok, Ok" she gives in and turns her head only to find out his head was already above her shoulder. She came a little bit closer and closed her eyes until she finally kissed him. This time, it wasn't like the other kisses before, this time, Misaki initiated the kiss, not Takumi.

"Are you happy now?"

"Actually, yes I am."

"Are you letting me go now?"

"No."

Insider her, Misaki was in some way happy with his decision. It was so nice and comfy in his arms, it felt so good to be hugged like this and just lay in bed, quietly.

"Sleep tight, my Misaki."

"Goodnight you Alien" she whispered back at him. She didn't want to sleep. If she would go to sleep now, she wouldn't be able to feel this sensation any further. But the tiredness was stronger and soon she felt herself drifting off. The last thing she felt was Takumi ravelling his hands through her raven hair.

Muhahaha, take this cliffhanger! You think this fiction is over, right? You think, I would let you guys get away with this, eh? No, I freakin don't. Next chapter will come soon, and in the next chapter, I will let our beloved characters have some pirvate time :D Note that its gonna take some time since I want to write out every detail that comes to my mind, and I want it to make sense, so I have to write it, proof read it, write again, read again, write, read and so on -.-

Anyways, I will see you, you will see me, everybody is going to see everyone next time!

Peace out

tatzecom


	4. reality

**Sweet Dreams are made of these**

 _Blast from the past_

 _"_ _Goodnight you Alien" she whispered back at him. She didn't want to sleep. If she would go to sleep now, she wouldn't be able to feel this sensation any further. But the tiredness was stronger and soon she felt herself drifting off. The last thing she felt was Takumi ravelling his hands through her raven hair._

A few moments after, her eyes flashed back open. Her room was dark. Something was different, she couldn't put a finger on it, but something was different. And she felt unusual warm this night. She remembered her dream and that smelly smell of Takumi.

'Haaa, how many times have I imagined this situation?' she asks herself silent. She thought about this for a little while, imagining how she gets comfy in his warm arms, how his steady heartbeat makes her sleep in no time.

She tried to turn herself over to get in a more comfy position, but there was an unnatural resistance, stopping her from any further movement after a quarter turn. She turned her head to see what was stopping her. Some large figure with blonde hair was laying beside her. 'Oh, if that's all, I will just go ahead an- What? WHAT?'

"What?" she shrieked out.

"Hey, whats going on? Did you see a spider or what?" the emerald eyed blonde asked. ´

"Ta- Ta- Takumi?" she blurted out.

"Yes, that's my name?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What are you doing here? How long are you here?"

"I am here because I wanted to be with you, and I am here since about two hours." He replied in a reporter-manner.

"Ahh..ahuh… And, what do we do now?" she asks rather unsmoothly to hide her furious blushing.

"You are funny, Misaki. We are laying here in bed, kind of cuddeling and you are just asking what do we do now" he responded.

"I haven't done anything like this before. Therefore I don't know what to do. But Takumi, who slept with every girl ever doesn't know that and thinks it is common sense to know what to do next!" she pouted and tried to get her free from Takumis tight grib around her-

"Now you are mean, Misaki! Let me get this straight: I haven't slept with any girl. I want to sleep with you."

Misakis cheeks were probably as hot as melting iron and she felt like 90% of her blood was in her head.

"You want. e-erm, to, haha-"

"Sleep with you" he finished her sentence. "That's right".

"But, But –"

"No, Misaki, no but."

"I-" she was silenced with Takumis lips as he leaned back in to give her a deep kiss. Soon, their kisses grew more hungry and demanding.

 ** _Lemon scene starts. Skip if you don't want to ruin your innocence!_**

Misaki felt like Takumis hands were everywhere. On her thighs, her arms, her back, her belly, everywhere! They kissed long and deep until their lunges forced them to break apart.

Misaki looked deeply into Takumis eyes, Takumi responded her lustfully. They saw in each othery eyes how much they wanted to continue kissing. Misaki couldn't resist the temptation of Takumis soft lips and soon after, both of them continued to kiss each other hungrily.

Misaki now felt Takumis hands noticeably on right under her bosom, and soon after, she felt him covering her right breast completely in his larger hands. Surprised by his boldness, she moaned a little into his mouth, making him smile a little bit.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked afterwards, as if he needed her permission now that he made her shaking a little bit in anticipation.

"You- you know I like it! Stop asking me!" she groaned out. Takumi turned her around and this time, he pulled her shirt up and threw it in one corner of the room.

Misaki shrieked a little bit and tried to cover herself a little bit until she notices how she actually wanting this.

"Do you know what I want?" she asked him lustfully.

"I think I know exactly what you want, my sweet Misaki" he replied.

She leaned forward and turned her face towards his ears, breathing slightly into it.

"equality" she whispered barely hearable.

With those words, she grabbed his shirt and took it off of him in one quick motion. Takumi recovered quickly from his shock.

"Hey, that's unfair" he giggles, " you have to take your pants off too!" he demands.

Rather unsmoothly and even less erotic she took her pants off, revealing her perfect creamy flesh. Takumi was a little bit stunned at the sight, but soon he grabbed her and started kissing her like they were going wild.

Takumi slided his hands over her belly down to her tighs, knitting her flesh, and tracing down her until he stops just before her folds.

He looks into her eyes, this time, he was really asking he if he can continue. She nodded and pushed her hips forward into his crotch. Their underwear did nothing to disguise how much they wanted each other.

Takumi felt the heat of her and he felt the wetness of her. His fingers slowly sneak into her panties, feeling the trimmed pubes of her. His fingers travelled further until he reached the entrance to the paradise.

He slid his index finger into her and earned a fading moan as response. He rest for a while and lets her catch breath and soon after he takes the finger out, which makes Misaki moan in disapproval.

"Awww, you don't like it? Should I put it back in?"

"Takumi, y-you are outrageously."

Takumi chuckles and gives a another kiss while continuing to finger her. After a quite short while, Takumi could feel Misaki clench and tighten up her inner muscles. He gives her g-spot a last nice touch to finally send her over the edge.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Misaki was huffing and she looked her lover into her eyes with lust and desire. He leaned over her, watching her exhausted body shaking and shivering.

After a little time, Misaki turns the table and shifts her weight so Takumi would lay right under her.

I think the destinctet reader knows what comes next. Or the reader who knows how I write my fictions :D

She looks into his eyes, just sitting on him and giving him a good view on her. Slowly, she grabs his manhood tight, thrilled about the control she now had over him. She loved to be in control, but with Takumi, she gives it relatively easy out of hand. Misaki gives his dong a few strokes, maxing out the girth and length of it, making sure to caress the tip of him more than the rest.

"M-Misaki, I didn't know this rather naughty side of you. You are modest and fine while in school" he smirks unsmoothly to cover up his strong efforts to maintain control over himself.

Misaki just smiles and lifts herself a little bit up to make enough room for him. She then goes ahead and slides right over him, slow at first, but after the tip was in, she notices how she accommodates to his size and speeds up. Both of them find a steady rhythm in nearly no time with her sliding up and down and him pushing his hips upwards.

The girl worked both of them into a frenzy until neither of them could hold on any longer.

"Takumi *pant* please come *pant* inside *paaaaaaant*" she moaned out In pleasure.

Takumi followed her wish a few seconds later when they came together, perfectly in harmony like a clockwork. Takumi send her off into oblivion as he filled he up while Misaki did the same by tightening up to the point it almost hurt Takumi, but instead squeezed every drop of cum, pre-cum and literally anything out of him.

Misaki collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and enjoying the endorphins flowing through her body. After quite some time they got up and Misaki wanted to go straight into the bathroom and clean herself, but Takumi held her back

"Wait a second, let me get this" he smiles and gets up and leaves the room. After a short time, he comes back with a hot towel in his hands. He makes a godlike job while cleaning her, caressing her all over the place and kind of integrating the cleaning into the sexy time.

 ** _Lemon scene ends. Continu from here, cute, innocent little … thing… :P_**

They both dress up a little bit so they don't have to sleep naked and soon after they lay down again next to each other. Takumi wraps an arm around her protectively and tucks her tightly to him.

As they were laying like this, Misaki had one thought before she drifted off to dreamland:

'This. All of this. Its real' she thought to herself, smiling at the fact how she was sleeping in Takumis arms, feeling his comfortable warmth and knowing, the next time she wakes up, he is still gonna be there, probably giving her a good-morning kiss…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o

Yes ladies and gentlenerds, that's it :D That was "Sweet dreams are made of these". Tell me what you liked, tell me what you disliked, tell me if you want me to make another story like this one, but with deeper plot? Just tell me what you are feeling about this story at all and yeah, have a nice day

I will see you, you will see me, everyone is going to see everybody

Peace out

tatzecom


End file.
